


Words and Acts and Byproducts

by corporates



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Everything means something, It starts off like porn, Just angst, M/M, Remember, Teen and up for language, You can't blame the angry Scotsman, but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporates/pseuds/corporates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Time skips and deliberate tense changes; should really be entitled "I love you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Acts and Byproducts

It happened the first time against a window. Quite forcefully against a window, in fact. Gordon was the one who had initiated it. Tony was giving him looks and by the time it was midnight Gordon couldn't take those hints anymore — he didn't care if he was misinterpreting the complexity of those glances, _didn't care_ if Tony was flirting merely innocently. It became apparent that Gordon didn't know the meaning of innocence as he caught Tony by the collar and hair and shoved him up against that window, not giving him a second to breathe before Gordon smashed his lips against Tony's. Resistance was futile against the bulk of the man but none was given, anyway.

The irony of the situation was that against a window, they were fully visible to anyone outside, since the light was on in the room. But people can't fly, and they were too high up for anyone to see from the ground. Besides, at the time, they didn't notice.

Gordon only truly regained conscious thought when he remembered to breathe. The heavy huffs of the two men — or, really, boys then — were the only sounds audible for a good minute. Gordon pulled back and Tony's lips were curved. Not in the way that he was known for; Tony grinned no matter what he was feeling. No, this was a softer expression, and teeth did not show. Yet it still reached his eyes and their crystal blue blazed.

"I love you."

It took Gordon by surprise. He almost physically started when Tony placed a hand over Gordon's heart. Tony repeated himself. Again, and again, and Gordon thinks his name was mentioned. He couldn't believe it. No, really. It seemed impossible, for only some minutes ago they were regarding each other as they always had. Then Gordon was impulsive and it led to this. Maybe the words were just words. Tony said a lot of words, maybe these were nothing more than that. But there was something attractive about both the man in front of him and the words he spoke. Gordon didn't want to like those words, but he did. He wouldn't speak them back, though. Not now, not here, it was much too soon, there were too many questions, too many faults, and Tony was nothing if not unreliable...

_But then he smiled again, a doubtless grin, and I was taken._

 

•—•• ——— •••— •

 

"You're beautiful," Gordon gushed — because that was a gush to the dour man. The "ful" got muffled as Tony leant down and gently touched his lips to Gordon's. Tony closed his eyes and increased the pressure until Gordon registered that he was kissing him. Gordon pulled Tony closer, his fingers tracing down Tony's flanks before he wrapped himself around the younger man and cherished the sweet taste and soft texture of Tony's mouth on his own.

Gordon's mind was a tornado, a tornado as wild and zealous as Tony's daily words that were the focus of his career. Maybe they had been flirting for a long time, but never had these acts become so physical until recently. Tony pulled back and flashed that winning grin.

"I love you."

Tony kissed him again, letting his mouth linger, a smile in his eyes. And then he settled down and nuzzled into Gordon's chest, and for once Gordon was fine. He was happy.

 

•—•• •• • •••

 

"I love you."

He was shocked that those words, only three of them, could force such a bitter taste into his mouth. What was even more insane was that he had ever believed them to be sincere. The man he used to call his lover, maybe even friend, is an emotional sadist, for fuck's sake. He lives and breathes manipulation — literally. His life is his work and his breath is his words.

Those words...

Gordon realises too late that yes, Tony's words are the focus of his career; a career that revolves around the art of spin. The only thing that is undoubtedly true in this line of work is that if you think you've found an honest politician, you've either found an incredible liar or a utter fool. The man did and does continue to live his work, even after a fucking decade from when it supposedly ended. Why did Gordon assume that he was an exception to this?

Tony probably rested his hand on Gordon's heart to see how fast it would beat when he uttered those words. "I love you. I love you." The more times he said it, the more the pace increased. "I love you so much, Gordon." Gordon hadn't known what to say apart from "I love you" back. It wasn't repetition. He was only being truthful, and that truth happened to be the same as Tony's.

Or, not so.


End file.
